


when somebody takes my hand

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor "Learns" to Swim, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Day At The Beach, M/M, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, they're both fashion disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank and Connor are on vacation and Connor gets to see the beach.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	when somebody takes my hand

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "cooks" by still woozy :-}

Hank walked behind Connor, rubbing his eyes. Connor turned and gave Hank a small smile.

“Good morning, Hank,” Connor said cheerfully. Hank grumbled an inaudible greeting, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Pretty,” Hank sighed when he met Connor’s eyes. Connor hummed, systems making a familiar trilling sound at the compliment. Connor reached over for the coffee cup on the counter, Hank shuffling to follow, not wanting to let go of Connor just yet; the android was warm and almost better than the hotel bed he had hesitantly dragged himself out of minutes prior. Hank stretched his arm out and grabbed the coffee, reaching around and grabbing the coffee mug from Connor’s soft hands. He kept their hands touching for a moment before winding around him and ending up at his side.

“You excited?” Hank chuckled when he saw the giddy expression on Connor’s face. It was the android’s first-ever time out of Detroit, and Connor expressed a particular interest in going to Hawaii. Hank was hardly surprised; Connor had always shown a particular interest in warm weather, already having formed a preference, and Hank was happy to see him start to enjoy the little things in life. Hank had absolutely zero complaints, and it was certainly an added bonus that he got to see more of the android’s beautiful, freckled arms that gave the softest hugs. Hank gave a contented sigh thinking about it.

“Very,” Connor replied with a small smile. Hank gave him a toothy grin, gap on display, before bringing his lips to the hot coffee Connor had prepared for him. He pretended not to notice that Connor slowly added more sugar as the days went on. Hank found it cute.

“You wanna see the beach today?” Hank offered, grinning as he placed the mug down onto the counter.

“I _absolutely_ want to see the beach today,” Connor whispered excitedly and Hank laughed quietly. He brought his hands to Connor’s face and Connor leaned into his touch immediately, exhaling slowly. Hank thought for a moment just how lucky he was to have Connor before kissing the android, who wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist and kissed back enthusiastically. When they parted, Hank kissed Connor’s bright blue LED tenderly.

“Alright then,” Hank huffed, beginning to show the same excitement as Connor now that he had fully woken. He hadn’t been on vacation in far too long. “Beach it is.”

_____________________

They arrived later that day, pulling into a heavily populated parking lot. Connor was quite literally buzzing with excitement, stepping out into the sun and beaming. Hank grabbed their towels and the bag he’d brought with them.

Hank, who’d developed some form of self-confidence with the help of his therapist and Connor, wore no shirt and swim trunks. Connor had insisted they matched in quite repulsive banana-patterned swimming trunks, so they looked relatively the same, though Hank had noticeably more body hair and lacked the faint ring of where Connor’s thirium pump regulator nestled inside of his chest. Hank had trouble trying not to start sweating when he remembered the night they’d shared prior, and he had to tear his eyes away from Connor’s pump regulator for the sake of his sanity.

“Hank?” Connor said as they walked hand-in-hand down the pathway towards the water. Hank could feel Connor’s white hand occasionally twitch when the android saw something that excited him. Hank turned to Connor, whose LED spun a dull yellow.

“What’s up, Con?” He asked, glancing into Connor’s eyes then back up at the LED for elaboration.

“I… have just now realized something…” Connor trailed off. He looked embarrassed. Hank had a hard time wiping the image of an equally embarrassed Connor as they made jet-lagged love to each other the night before.

“Which is…?” Hank pressed on, managing to push the memory aside once more.

“I, um…” Connor sighed. “I don’t know how to swim.”

“Oh,” Hank laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but he was relieved all the same when he found that it wasn’t something bad. Well, not _that_ bad. “That’s okay, Connor, I can probably teach ya,”

“...Okay,” Connor mumbled, and they set down a towel slightly away from all the other beach-goers. He slides out of the teal sandals he had gotten to match his trunks and padded over to the water, where the tide rushed over the sand. Connor watched for a moment, LED still on yellow. He looked mesmerized.

“You don’t have to learn to swim to go in a little, Con,” Hank chuckled when Connor jumped back at the tide reaching his toes. “Just follow me.”

Hank had placed their belongings on the towel he’d set down and taken off his slides, walking across the hot sand to Connor’s side. He grabbed Connor’s hand, who gasped quietly as his skin instantly peeled back. It had been a reaction he developed in response to Hank’s touch and one of the countless things Hank loved about Connor.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but I’m… scared?” Connor looked away, squeezing Hank’s hand tighter. “I know it isn’t going to hurt me, but I still feel this… fear.”

“Hey, that’s alright,” Hank said, squeezing his hand in return. “New things can be scary, even if there’s no particular reason to fear them. We don’t have to do this, we can just sit in the sun too. I know you like _that_ at least.” Hank fondly remembered coming home to Connor sun-bathing after taking Sumo outside to use the restroom.

“No, I want to,” Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. Since the revolution, Connor had started to care a little less about keeping his hair in the style he’d been designed to keep it in. If anything, sometimes he seemed to hate the way he was designed, but Hank was always there for him if that were to occur. Connor would get to a point where he’d just curl up, scrunch his eyes shut, and light up any room with his red LED, stuck in his own head. Hank was mostly able to comfort him, telling Connor that he was his own person now and his history doesn’t define him, but it was hard sometimes. Hank blinked, brought back to the present when Connor’s soft thumb rubbed at the back of his hand.

“Well, let’s do that then, we’ll take it easy,” Hank said softly, kissing their conjoined hands. Connor looked away shyly and nodded, beginning to step forward into the wet sand. Connor gasped softly at the feel of it underneath him, taking a few steps in place and marveling at the way the water and sand felt. Hank let Connor set the pace, but he stopped the android when it came up to his waist.

“Easy, Connor,” Hank said when Connor excitedly tried to keep going deeper into the water. “Not trying to have you get swept under by the tide.”

“...Alright, you’re right,” Connor sighed, backing away slightly and giving a genuine squeal at the way the waves bounced him. Hank smiled at the android’s amazement, grateful to be here for one of Connor’s many firsts. Connor looked at him with a smile so wide that if he were human, it’d probably make his face sore. Hank felt his heart twist with love for the android and he couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I guess it’s safe to assume you like it?” Hank asked, trying to play off the blush on his face and resolved to instead look down at the seaweed that drifted around their ankles.

“Definitely,” Connor said, sounding genuinely thrilled. Hank huffed a laugh,

“Good. I’m glad,” Hank failed to force down a smile. “So, did you, uh, actually wanna learn to swim today?”

“...Yes, I think so,” Connor breathed, trudging a few paces towards the shore before turning back to Hank. “Can you show me?”

“Uh, I can try,” Hank nodded. “Just- make sure you don’t breathe any water in, first of all.”

“I think I could have figured that out, Hank,” Connor said dryly, though his lips turned up in amusement.

“Hey, you’re the one asking me how to swim!” Hank gestured widely and shrugged. “You don't usually swim in the ocean regardless, but I can still show you.”

“Please?” Connor asked, and as if he wasn’t already done for, Connor’s eyes sparkled and his eyebrows raised pleadingly. Fuckin’ puppy eyes.

“Uh- Alright,” Hank grunted, and they walked into deeper water. Hank looked at him with his eyebrows drawn together. If he was honest, he had _no_ fucking idea how he was supposed to teach Connor to swim. It was just something you learned by doing. But he gave it a damn effort, telling Connor to watch as he went under the water and swam around, feeling like he looked like a damn idiot but ultimately not giving a fuck because it was Connor, and he’d do just about anything for his dumbass android boyfriend. After a few seconds of what was probably a shitty demonstration, Hank shot back up out of the water, brushing dripping hair out of his face.

“See?” Hank asked.

“Uh,” Connor blinked, his LED flashing between colors concerningly fast. “Yes. I saw.” 

“Psh, I fuckin’ hope you did, I feel like an idiot,” Hank huffed. Connor’s eyes had a look in them that was _not_ fit for their location, slowly looking over Hank’s dripping body hungrily. 

“Oh, no, you fuckin’ deviant. I know that look.” Hank said warningly, but despite himself, his heart still begun to beat faster under the ravenous eyes of Connor.

“What look, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, batting his eyes in mock innocence and tilting his head, though his lips threatened to break into a wicked grin and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

“You’re such a little shit,” Hank scolded and rolled his eyes. “Now do you think you get the idea of swimming or what?”

“You’re no fun,” Connor said, though it held no true meaning and Hank knew that. “Yes, I think I get it,” Connor said, nodding slowly.

Connor then proceeded to go under the water and he swam with perfection only Connor could pull off, surely better than Hank had shown him how to do. Connor popped back up with hair sticking to his forehead, and he noticed it immediately and irritatedly moved the wet hair.

“Well?” Connor asked, and Hank would almost say he looked smug.

“You definitely learned how to swim,” Hank said, eyebrows raised and head nodding slowly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Connor whispered, leaning in slightly. His eyes still held that same glint from minutes earlier and Hank sighed.

“What, Connor?” He groaned though he was biting back a smile. He already knew what Connor was going to say, but it had generally the same effect when Connor leaned in and whispered in Hank’s ear:

“I already knew how to swim.”

“You little shit!” Hank laughed, backing away and splashing the android. Connor’s LED spun yellow, as though he hadn’t expected it, and then it was blue again, and Hank almost felt threatened by it.

“You’re going to regret that, Hank,” Connor muttered darkly, and Hank felt his heart race and he had to pretend that Connor’s sudden assertiveness wasn’t extremely arousing to him, feigning fear when Connor pulled back and sent an obnoxiously large wave of water his way. Hank shielded his face with his arms in a pathetic gesture of defeat. Connor didn’t relent though, continuing to splash Hank even as they bounced with a wave. Hank decided to fight back, splashing at Connor as they both laughed and poorly attempted to dodge each other’s sprays of ocean water. Hank coughed and sputtered when a drop got in his mouth, face wrinkling in disgust. Connor eased up, stopping altogether as they laughed and gasped for breath, though it was only necessary for one of them.

As the two of them stopped laughing, their eyes met, and Hank couldn’t help but be magnetized by Connor. Connor’s hand came up to cradle Hank’s cheek and Hank felt the familiar plastic against his beard, exhaling involuntarily at Connor’s touch. Hank could tell when Connor scanned around them and before he could prepare himself for it, Connor’s arm wound around his waist and pulled him in. Their lips met and Hank placed his large hands on Connor’s shoulders, coming to wrap around until they rested at the nape of his neck. Connor’s skin peeled back where Hank touched, and neither of them parted until Hank absolutely needed to breathe. They stayed close, their foreheads pressed together as Hank regained his breath.

“I love you,” Hank panted quietly because there were times when he looked at Connor, whether the android had actually done something or not, and just felt the overwhelming need to say the words.

“I love you too, Hank,” Connor murmured, and for once, Hank allowed himself not to doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading<3 kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
